


Moonlit Love

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: Lure of the Moon [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (Ashton is a really powerful creature), Alpha Ashton, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Calum, Overstimulation, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: Ashton always found Calum’s human form ethereal. As Frigga’s favoured, Calum had a mature aura surrounding him. He was the Chosen of the gods, after all, Ashton reminds himself as he drinks in the human beauty his Mate has to offer. The tanned skin truly says everything about the Warrior in Calum—and so does his Mark of Frigga. There are a dozen line etching down Calum’s abdomen, each representing the Gifts he received from the gods. In the centre is a heart crossed with a sword and a bone, a Symbol indicating he was Promised to Ashton, only him. Naked and unafraid, Calum waits for his Alpha to shift into his human form as well.Or,Ashton is an immortal Alpha and Calum is his Gifted Mate.





	Moonlit Love

“ _I sure do love a night patrol with you,”_ Ashton tells his Mate, the newest-born Omega as they trot in the moonlit forest path of The Goddess’ Grove. Calum only huffs, his tail wagging before he pounces atop Ashton. Ashton barks, knowing that Calum is still a pup, and he’ll behave like one.

 _“Wanna play!”_ Calum giggles through their psychic connection, growling in that cute puppy-like way Ashton has grown to love in last seventeen years Calum has been alive. “ _Please, Alpha?”_

“ _You needn’t ask ,_” Ashton nods, his moonstone-coloured pelt seemingly as yellow as the waxing crescent. “ _Go on_.”

Calum’s haunches give away that he was about to pounce, but Ashton lets his Mate bowel him over and bite his scruff, excitement rolling off like tidal waves. He shakes the pup off and plants one ginormous paw on Calum’s whining throat.

 _“Can’t let yourself get distracted,”_ Ashton reminds him, centuries and centuries of experience coursing through his words. _“And you can_ not _let your mate distract you either_.”

“ _But you’re sexy when you go all Alpha_ ,” Calum giggles, still in his playful mood, apparently. _“And very…”_ Calum flips them over, his jet-black, still-tiny paw lovingly poised over Ashton’s nose. _“Gotcha!”_

“ _My beautiful pup, my heart,”_ Ashton chuckles, soaking in the power the Grove is giving him. _“My only love until the end of time_.”

“ _Yours,”_ Calum doesn’t giggle this time, his dark-amber eyes glowing with love and curiosity. _“I turn of-age in a few moons…”_ he licks at Ashton’s muzzle, a canine way of expressing a kiss. _“Can we…”_

 _“Can we what, Pup?”_ Ashton feels his shaft engorging from Calum’s subtle suggestion. Since he was told his Mate were to be born, he stayed celibate, and his hand isn’t enough in his human form.

 _“Make love?”_ Calum tilts his head to the side, amber eyes shy, yet still full of love, always love.

“ _Are you ready?”_ Ashton asks, ready to take his human form.

 _“I was born ready for you, my Alpha—my rightful Mate_ ,” Calum replies, shifting into his human form.

Ashton always found Calum’s human form ethereal. As Frigga’s favoured, Calum had a mature aura surrounding him. He was the Chosen of the gods, after all, Ashton reminds himself as he drinks in the human beauty his Mate has to offer. The tanned skin truly says everything about the Warrior in Calum—and so does his Mark of Frigga. There are a dozen line etching down Calum’s abdomen, each representing the Gifts he received from the gods. In the centre is a heart crossed with a sword and a bone, a Symbol indicating he was Promised to Ashton, only him. Naked and unafraid, Calum waits for his Alpha to shift into his human form as well.

Ashton has done this a million times over, shifting into his human form, but this time—it’s for Calum. It’s for their special time. This is something they both waited their entire lives for, something they yearned for since Calum first drew his breath. Ashton feels Calum’s gaze dropping to his hardening, massive arousal, but he ignores that as he strides towards his Mate. Calum backs towards the rowan and hawthorn trees, whose branches are interlocked to shape a heart.

“Do you uphold your Oath, my love?” Ashton asks, his voice magnified by the power he has as an Alpha. “Do you pledge your loyalty to your Alpha as his Mate, his heart, body, and soul?”

“I do, my Alpha,” Calum’s eyes glisten like the full-moon’s beautiful colour. “I Vow that only you I love, others I shan’t.”

A moonlight-coloured silver cord connects them as they share their first kiss as Oath-bound Mates. Calum moans Ashton’s name like a prayer, a prayer only Ashton can answer. He answers with the passion of his own, meeting the fuelled fire for fire, like they’re moult as one.

“Take me,” Calum moans, his eyes heavily lidded from pool of desire they both are swimming in. “Please… Ashy…”

“Are you ready for my cock, pup?” Ashton growls, knowing his eyes are the shade of a bloodstone. “Do you want me to take you against this tree?”

Obediently, Calum turns around and presents himself to his Alpha, whose eyes greedily rake the ferocious sight. Ashton, unable to wait any longer, plunges into his Mate as the Omega’s head hangs low, both arms braced against the tree they’re leant against. Calum howls the first time Ashton hits his prostate dead-on, as though they are locked in a sensuous, untainted love-making session. The Omega comes within the first half-hour, and Ashton bites into his Mate’s shoulder just as that happens, binding their souls together. Calum keens, his legs giving out as the second wave of pleasure washes him over. Now on all-four, Calum sobs as more pleasure assaults him, Ashton’s lips pressed to his neck, telling him he’s a good Pup, that his Alpha will reward him handsomely with his Knot soon-after. Only one word seems to be forming in Calum’s orgasm-battered brain, and that is Ashton’s name, which he approves of greatly. He bites into Calum’s freshly-Marked shoulder when he breeds his Mate, his Knot flaring out. Calum chokes on his moans, his entire body heating up his own fangs elongating, as he bites into the offered wrist.

“Mine,” Ashton growls possessively, his heart pumping in one with Calum’s.

☽ ☽ ☽

Ashton has the decency to find their clothes and dress Calum in their Clan _filamor,_ and himself in the same, before they head to their campsite.

(Okay, he was carrying Calum because his Mate couldn’t move _at all_ , so he just carried his Mate bridal-style to the Alpha’s Den.)

“Cally, what are you doing?” Ashton laughs when his Mate tries to wobble upright and fail. “Pup, you’re gonna need to recover for at least a full-day’s sleep.”

“I’m okay!” Calum seems to be blushing at the usage of the nickname Ashton hasn’t used in a while. “It’s just that you fucked my brains out, and I can’t seem to recall how to walk, thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome?” Ashton shifts back into his wolf form and Calum seems to like that, cuddling into his warmth. _“My Pup is in serious need of shaping up.”_

“Oh, hush, you’re fucking hung like a horse,” Calum excuses himself.

Ashton snorts. _“I’ll have you know my Knot is_ much _bigger than that of a horse’s dick.”_

“That’s good to know,” Calum giggles, tiny fists forming in tufts of Ashton’s fur where it’s earthy shade of amber. “Who are your parents?”

 _“Chaos… and the Queen of the Fey,”_ Ashton replies truthfully. _“I have been alive as long as the Fey have been a faction of their own_.”

“Isn’t Chaos neither Good nor Evil?” Calum nuzzles his nose against Ashton’s nape. “As the Father of all Gods, that is.”

 _“No, he isn’t,”_ Ashton agrees. “He _is the perfect balance between everything we see_.”

“I love my Alpha,” Calum giggles. “So wise and handsome.”

 _“You’d be begging for my mercy once you hit the age of Immortality and I can go as hard as I wish_ ,” Ashton smirks, or snarls, in this case, causing a pretty cherry-blossom-hued blush spread across Calum’s ferocious visage.

“Shut it,” Calum manages to mumble.

 _“I love you more, my Moon,_ ” Ashton promises.

☽ ☽ ☽

**_ Calum’s 18th birthday _ **

 

Ashton wakes up to a sodden pressure against his cock, and that’s odd, considering he went to bed in his wolf form. He realises he must have accidentally switched into his human form, given Calum’s greedy mouth is on him. He curses, not wanting to hurt his Mate, but the newly-turned-of-age wolf doesn’t seem to mind, his earthy-amber eyes fixated to his moonlit-hazel ones. He looses what little common sense he had left and entangles his fist in Calum’s jet-black hair—the colour of the new-moon-sky.

“Hi,” Ashton can practically hear the tail wagging in the least figurative way possible. “Does _daddy_ wanna play?”

And maybe, it was the worst idea when Calum was introduced to Ashton’s daddy kink, ‘cause right now, his cock is harder than any known substance in the Nine Realms. His cock twitches in the mention of _playing_ , his mind slipping into a red, lust-stricken haze.

“Please…” Calum bends his knees in a shy, gods-be-damned way. “Been so wet for my daddy…”

As an Initiated Omega, on his 18th birthday, Calum can carry Ashton’s children— _their_ own pups. He is aware of this, and what Calum is asking of. Enchanted, he nuzzles his nose against the sodden entrance before delving his tongue inside the musky scent that is _all Calum, all his_. Calum cries out as he comes the first time, fingertips raking Ashton’s scalp. Ashton responds by literally licking the high out, the pleas of ‘ _daddy, please!’_ interspersed with _‘fuck, please, please, please!”_ may be only a spurring to him, his eyes glowing like the Hunters Blood Moon. When Ashton introduces trio of his fingers to Calum’s soaked entrance, the adolescent wolf cries out, body growing taut like a bow, before he mewls and whimpers, his amber eyes glistening from swimming in pleasure.

“Have mercy…” Calum croaks out, more pleasured tears falling down his perfect cheekbones. “Please…”

“I keep my Promises, Pup,” Ashton reminds his Mate. “I told you that you’d be begging for mercy on your of-age-day.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Calum sounds so broken, and Ashton hasn’t even begun foreplay. “Please…”

“Shh… s’alright, baby girl,” the slip of nickname befalls so quickly, unbidden, unhidden of any intentions.

 _“Daddy’s baby girl_ ,” Calum chokes on his own moan, more slick gathering in his passage. The scent is overwhelming, but he wants to savour this moment as long as possible.

“I love you so fuckin’ much, Pup,” Ashton vows, kissing around his Mate’s hole before replacing his kisses with his fingertips. Calum whimpers, arms giving out, thus raising his ass higher into the air. He crooks his fingers towards Calum’s prostate, milking out more pre-cum. Soon, Calum is a writhing, whimpering mess, having come more times than Ashton could care to have counted.

 _Mine_ , Ashton snarls possessively, his wolf fully in charge as he finally buries himself deep inside his Omega—his Promised. Calum howls when he comes upon being filled, coating his tummy more with his white-hot liquid desire. His hips stilled by his Alpha’s bruising hands, he whimpers from the pleasurable pain he’s in, the pressure in his sweet spot growing and growing until they’re truly one as one two wolves can be.

 _If this is Valhalla, if this is where I will end up, with my Alpha, I wish for nothing less,_ Calum moans, the thoughts forming as he feels Heat coursing through his orgasm-battered body. He has long forgotten what it feels to be _not_ filled by his Alpha—his Mate. He can’t remember the last time he went to sleep curled up by himself in his den; instead, he always sleeps next to his Alpha, curled up together in the Alpha’s Den where their ceremonial _filamor_ line their bedding, their scents no longer their separate ones, but rather, one entity. He falls asleep smelling the musk that is Ashton when the Moon sets and wakes up to the most beauteous sight he can ever see—Ashton in his wolf form.

“Want my Knot, baby girl?” Calum whines like a bitch in Heat, his stomach tightening in a way he’s never felt it before. “Wanna carry our pups and be full in that way, baby, huh? You’re my Omega—but foremost, you’re the Alpha’s Mate. Your first duty is to serve me and have my pups, my precious, ferocious beauty.” Calum howls once more, the new wave of orgasm ripping through his newly Awakened body. “I’m almost there, my Moon… don’t worry, you’ll be rewarded once we conceive the most beautiful pups known to the Nine Realms…”

That’s when he feels it—the Lure of the Moon. He knows it’s a full-moon tonight, when the wolves’ desires are at the highest. He also knows this is the best night to conceive an Alpha’s Firstborn.

“Da-daddy…!” Calum can’t start to fathom the reasons _why_ he sounds like he’s broken when he’s never felt more alive—more attuned to Ashton’s erratic heartbeats he’s grown so accustomed to. He feels his fangs growing, and that’s when he realises what’s happening.

 _I’m in Heat_ , he whimpers when an expert thrust in his prostate triggers what feels like the hundredth time of his high. _Oh Goddess, they have blessed me with a gift_.

“ _Ek elska thik_ ,” Ashton Promises his Mate in Norse, triggering one final release as the Alpha born of Chaos and Fey-folks breeds Calum.

“Well, this is uncomfortable,” Calum huffs, still not having gotten used to the whole Knot thing. “At least this time, I’m in my Heat…”

“Gods, aren’t you the most gifted wolf in the Nine Realms?” Ashton growls possessively, nose nuzzling where their Mating Mark reside. “Soon, your belly will be full of our pups and we’ll be great parents.”

“Oh, don’t remind me,” Calum can feel his cheeks reddening. “I already have a name for our Firstborn.”

“And that is?”

“ _Lis_ ,” Calum giggles when Ashton’s breaths tickle his ear. “Pure like lilies.”

“I am so lucky to have you, my Moon,” Ashton kisses the Mating Mark once more before he entraps Calum’s smaller body with his larger one, whispering of love, only love, until his Knot has gone away.

☽ ☽ ☽

**_ Next spring _ **

****

_“My beautiful Mate,”_ Ashton comes back from his nightly patrol just to see his Mate yawning cutely, reminding him much of the young pup he’s fallen in love with so many moons ago. “ _Are you in pain_?”

“ _I sure hope our pups get the fuck out of my belly soon!”_ Calum whines, two hours into labour. _“Can’t I have my Mum here already?”_

Ashton laughs, only to get a stone-cold glare from his _very_ pregnant _, very_ irritated Mate. He gives his Mate a comforting lick to his neck.

“ _I swear to all known gods, I will geld you with my own damn teeth if you laugh at me once more!_ ” Calum seethes as another ripple of contraction runs down his spine. “ _And no more pups!”_

Ashton sobers up and nuzzles his Mate’s ass before running off to fetch some chamomile and comfrey roots. Calum glares at him but takes the herbs, only to sink his _very_ sharp teeth into Ashton, causing the Alpha to yelp for the first time in centuries.

“ _What?”_ Ashton wants to cry but he knows better than to make Calum worry he’s hurt.

“ _They’re coming, that’s what!”_ Calum still isn’t in the best of mood, so Ashton decides to be the best scream-muffling Alpha he can be.

 

One more contraction rips through Calum’s body before three, healthy pups are born, and the Firstborn has the best features from her fathers—new-moon-sky coloured pelt and moonstone-hazel eyes.

“ _Lis_ ,” now in his human form, and thankfully clad, Calum holds their Firstborn, the pup’s curious eyes holding the Wisdom and Light of the Moon.

“Lis-Nikola of the Moon… welcome to the world; Gabriel-Maxi of the Moon… welcome to the world; and last but not the least…” Ashton’s eyes go from their Firstborn, to the middle-child, and at last, the runt of the litter, “… Aislinn-Katja Irys… welcome to the world. My children— _our_ beautiful pups… I welcome you all to my Clan.”

☽ ☽ ☽

When the next moonrise comes, Ashton announces the birth of his triplet pups to his Clan. They shout the words of congratulations and of love.

Ashton returns to his Den when he gets attacked by a human Calum. Laughing, he meets his Mate’s passion with his own.

“Naughty girl,” Ashton is still laughing. “Did you ask your mum to pup-sit for you?”

“Listen,” Calum growls, his eyes glowing like the full-moon. “I had to go way-too-fucking-long without your cock inside me, stretching me, _making me feel in the way no one else can_.” Calum literally claws Ashton out of his casual kilt. “And let me tell you, your cock is the second best thing I need in my life.”

“What’s the most?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

“Your kisses,” his Mate replies without a beat of hesitation. “It’s not the same to feel your kisses in my wolf form. So pardon me for wanting your cock inside me for rest of the night.”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Ashton evades when Calum’s hungry lips attack his neck and shoulder area. “You said you wish to geld me, so I think I’m gonna pass—”

Just like moons ago, he’s quickly fallen into that mess only Calum can create once his Mate’s mouth is around his treacherous cock. He curses all the Nine Realms when Calum’s hungry tongue caresses his cock-tip, dancing back, forth, and around until he feels nigh to his climax.

“I don’t want to—”

Calum pulls his body down and makes Ashton fall on his ass, which he isn’t fond of, but as soon as he feels his Mate’s wondrous, sodden passage around his cock, he can’t _think_. He moans the second Calum flutters around him, milking him, _welcoming him_.

“I missed your cock, daddy…” Calum dares utter those words, Ashton’s wolf surfacing quicker than possible. “Mm, sure does feel like you missed me too…”

Ashton lets go of the human part that fights for control and the wolf take over, his eyes glowing darker than the freshly shed blood. His claws dig into Calum’s delicate hips, right where the twelve etches end. Calum, his face contorting from pleasure when he comes the first time that night, whimpers and falls forward, at Ashton’s mercy. Ashton growls, in the possessive way only an Alpha can be, and snaps his hips upward, growling as he takes, takes, and takes from his Mate. The Omega whimpers, streams after streams of release exploding, and with that Ashton feels the need to bite his Mate. It wasn’t the first time, no, but this time when he bites his Mate, he takes some blood, taking Calum’s powers. He Knots his Mate and stays still, whispering of love, always love.

☽ ☽ ☽

Ashton’s too late.

By the time he sprinted back to the camp, Michael of the Gaelic Pantheon is looming over a very frightened looking Calum, whose new-moon-sky coloured pelt is sticky with freshly shed blood. He can see that his Mate fought valiantly to protect their pups, but he can smell Death heavy in the air.

 _Our children are gone_ , Ashton charges at Michael with fury of an avenging god, but the deed is done.

Just as Ashton is a hair-breadth away from his Mate, Michael’s jaws produce a sickening crunch, indicating that Calum is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be uploaded after my MYTT show. xxx


End file.
